Effective assassin guide
Note: this article is intended to provide guidance for experienced characters playing a new assassin or experienced assassins looking for additional options. If this is your first time playing Guild Wars, please see Getting started in Guild Wars Factions. The Assassin profession is only available in the Guild Wars: Factions campaign. Guild Wars: Prophecies users will not be able to use this profession unless they have linked a Factions key to their Prophecies account. An Assassin's Place The assassin is a hit-and-run expert. Capable of moving in, dealing a substantial amount of damage, then retreating to safety, assassins provide a means to deliver spike damage by those who utilize them correctly. Armed with fast hitting daggers, medium grade armor, and high energy regeneration, the assassin can hit quick and hard. Being an Assassin Primarily being a melee combatant, a large number of players play the assassin like a Warrior. However, with less armor, no absorption, and without a shield, they usually do not fare as well as their melee bretheren. As a result, many PvE groups actively ignore assassin primaries all together or restrict the number of them in the group. Do not perpetuate this generalization and know how and when to pull out. Repeat the mantra: "I am not a tank."" The assassin's strength is in its high-damaging and condition-causing dagger chains. Beware, however, that any break in the chain, usually caused by an opponent "dodging" or "blocking" an attack will often leave the assassin waiting for the opening attack to recharge. While this may only be a problem in some areas of PvE, be particularly aware of it in PvP. The longer the chain, the more chances your opponent has to break it. Also keep track of energy costs of the individual attacks. With the goal of achieving large damage in a short amount of time, any pause to regenerate energy to continue a dagger chain gives the opponent a chance to put up defenses or heal. The Assassin attack chain quick reference can be a useful tool for fitting together an attack chain. Assassins are the only class to make heavy use of shadow stepping. This allows them to move in and retreat in a split second. The base damage of daggers is quite low, so do not hesitate to shadow step away to heal or set up defensive skills while you are waiting for your chain to recharge. In PvE, foes will often acquire a new target, increasing the assassin's survivability. In PvP, utilize shadow stepping to quickly close the distance to enemy casters or retreat from their melee. An assassin must be wary of how to maintain its energy. While it has four pips of energy regeneration, the energy pool is often quite low when weilding daggers. As a result, attack chains can quickly run the assassin dry of energy and only hitting with the low base damage of the daggers. By raising Critical Strikes, the assassin not only increases its chance to score a heavy hit against its foe but also energy gained from the hit. This energy comes with no extra action needed by the assassin, but gains are still based on chance. Alternatively, attacks such as Golden Lotus Strike and Black Lotus Strike can be used to regain energy, Critical Eye can be used to further amplify critical strike chances and gains, and the Critical Strike attack will guarantee two critical hits (if the attacks find their mark). Trying to create a tanking build out of an assassin is possible but not recommended. Most forms of tanking require either enchantments which can be removed or stances which can be ended with Wild Blow or Wild Strike. Most do not deal with heavy damage from enemy casters. Attribute Summary * Critical Strikes: Increasing points into this will raise the inherent chance to land a Critical hit with a weapon attack. However, the increase is a mere 1% whereas the increase gained by increasing an associated weapon skill is closer to 1.4%, meaning that if your goal is to gain maximum potential for critical hits, it is better to raise your weapon skill before raising Critical Strikes. However, you may still want to bump up Critical Strikes if it would move you to the next energy gain threshold. * Dagger Mastery: Most of the dagger chain attacks are found here. The chance for a Double strike is also increased by raising this attribute. * Deadly Arts: This attribute primarily include many non-dagger related offensive skills and debuffing hexes. * Shadow Arts: This attribute contains more defensive and self-healing skills, but it also contains a few offensive skills. Choosing a Secondary While most dagger-based assassins do not take much from their secondary, very useful skills can be added to increase the effectiveness of particular builds. For an extended look at possible secondaries, see Secondary professions for an Assassin. Elementalist One popular use of assassins is to create a series of knockdown chains, and Shock is often used with them. The A/E Falling Shocker build is an example of this. In addition, the Conjure series of enchantments may work well with the high hit rate of daggers. Mesmer With the numerous conditions caused by assassin attacks, Fragility can add a fair amount of extra damage. Arcane Echo can be useful with Shadow Form. Monk To help make up for the assassin's lower defence, many chose to utilize the monks protective and healing skills to keep it alive. Skills such as Contemplation of Purity work very well with the sustained shadow stepping enchantments such as Aura of Displacement, allowing extra healing upon retreat. Necromancer As with the warrior, Plague Touch works wonders when already in melee range. Ranger By picking up a bow, the assassin increases its distance from foes and thus improves its survivability. the A/R Critical Barrager build lays out most of the advantages of this combination, allowing for critical strikes to take advantage of bow's high damage range. Another application of this profession combination is for running, as alternating Storm Chaser and Dark Escape allows for a constant speed boost. Ritualist By setting up defensive spirits ahead of time, the assassin can focus on dealing damage and have a better chance of coming out alive. Spirit Walk may be used as a means to return back to the safety of the spirits should the pressure begin to mount. Consume Soul could be combined with Spirit Walk for a spirit-hunting role. Warrior As a warrior secondary, the assassin gains access to a number of defensive stances from the Tactics line. Fast-hitting daggers recharge adrenaline skills such as "Watch Yourself!" and "Fear Me!" quite fast. On the other hand, many choose to use a weapon with a high range of damage such as an axe and combine it with critical strikes to land the upper end of the damage spectrum more often such as seen with the A/W Axe-assin build. Equipment Armor & Runes Assassin armor provides a number of unique bonuses. Armor that grants a bonus while attacking may be useful during battle, but it may not be active during crucial times when stopping to heal. Armor that shortens condition durations may also be useful if unable to remove them by other means. Energy granting armor is often popular to allow dagger chains to be linked with less of a chance of having to stop the chain to regenerate. It is helpful to have some runes on your armor but usually its best to stay away from superior and major runes as the assassin has less armor than most melee characters like the warrior, though if you have to gold its a worthwhile investment to get some vigor runes to boost you health or counter the superior or major runes. Weapons The assassin's usual weapon is the daggers. Requiring both hands and having low base damage, their primary advantage is speed. With dual strikes and double strikes in addition to a fast attack speed, any buff that adds damage to each hit will find quite an improvement when paired with daggers. Vampiric and Zealous weapon mods can easily compensate for the pip of degeneration as long as the assassin keeps landing blows. However, requiring both hands, there is no room for a defensive shield or energy granting offhand item. Many assassins will also choose a non-dagger weapon with a high variance in damage. The goal is to raise the chance of critical strikes, thereby using the highest damage the weapon can produce more frequently. Plan of Attack In PvE, assassins tend to have a harder time than many other classes. Like the mesmer, the class does a good job at focusing on an individual foe but has a more difficult task against large groups of angry mobs. Worse yet, the AI tends to focus on weaker armored targets, often resulting on them focusing on the assassin instead of the allied warrior. Learn how to maneuver around your heavily armored friends, using them to body block your retreat when needed. Also, be careful of using the defensive shadow stepping skills that randomly move you, as it may place you in aggro with a nearby group of enemies. Shadow stepping proves invaluable as a tactical tool. Enemy warriors cannot body block against it, so it can be extremely useful to reaching backline casters. While the warrior should try to tank in the center of battle, the assassin should be jumping around the fringes, wounding or taking out isolated targets before moving back to heal. Skills such as Aura of Displacement, Recall and Shadow of Haste are useful in that they provide a means to reach an opponent as well as a means to escape in one skill. Category: Profession guides